Chouriki Sentai Ohranger
, translated in English as 'Super-Powered Squadron Ohranger', was Toei Company Limited's 19th production of the Super Sentai television series. It was during its run that ''Himitsu Sentai Goranger and J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai were officially recognized once again as part of the Super Sentai series. (between Choujuu Sentai Liveman and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, they were not considered part of the main "Super Sentai" franchise and Battle Fever J was considered the first) Its footage was used in Power Rangers Zeo. Development With 1995 as the 20th anniversary of Himitsu Sentai Goranger, Toei had decided to make a serious anniversary series that harkened back to Sentai's beginning while taking advantage of the developments since then. For it's development, many writers from older series came back to work on the show with the plan for a dark theme. The five Ohranger themselves were to be similar to the Goranger in personality and former Goranger Hiroshi Miyauchi (who played AoRanger) was brought in as the mentor for the series. Yet while initially keeping to this concept, the events that occurred in Japan during that time, such as the Subway Sarin Incident and the Kobe earthquake forced the writers of Ohranger to constantly rewrite the script, resulting in the near cancellation of the Super Sentai series. The Ohranger began to alternate between serious and lighter personalities, and many new weapons and toys were brought in for sales. While Ohranger ultimately had the lowest ratings of any Sentai series up to that time, the toy sales were very strong to the point of beginning to ultimately change Sentai to focus on more gimmicks from then on. Plot 600 million years ago, Pangaea created a robot named Bacchus Wrath, who turned on his creators. The KingRanger defeated Bacchus Wrath and banished him from Earth. In the year 1999, Bacchus returned to Earth as the ruler of the Machine Empire Baranoia, with the intention of wiping out all human life and bring about machine rule. Chief Counsellor Miura revived super energies that had been born of the lost civilization of Pangaea. With the assembling of a stone plate uncovered three years previously, the secrets of "Super Power" were revealed. Miura built a pyramid to generate Tetrahedron power in order to allow five U.A.O.H. officers to transform into Ohrangers. Characters United Airforce Overtech Hardware Ohrangers Other Heroes Allies *Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura *Dorin (26-46, 48) *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger Machine Empire Baranoia *Emperor Bacchus Wrath (1-34) *Empress Hysteria *Bomber the Great (35-41) *Prince Buldont (1-39) / Kaiser Buldont (40-48) *Princess Multiwa (40-48) *Machine Beast Messenger Keris (26-28) *Buldont, Jr. (47-48) *Butlers Acha & Kocha *Barlo Soldiers *Takonpas *Baracticas *Machine Beasts Arsenal *Power Braces *King Brace *Big Bang Buster **King Smashers ***King Blasters ***Battle Sticks **Star Riser **Square Crushers **Delta Tonfas **Twin Batons **Circle Defense *Giant Roller *King Stick *Ole Bazooka *Super-Power Dynamite Attack Vehicles *Thunderwings *Jetter Machines **Red Jetter **Green Jetter **Blue Jetter **Yellow Jetter **Pink Jetter Mecha Episodes Cast * : Goro Hoshino * : Shohei Yokkaichi * : Yuji Mita * : Juri Nijyo * : Momo Maruo * : Captain Miura * : Riki ** : Riki (Voice, 26) * : Dorin * : Paku (Voice) * : Gunmajin (Voice) * : Kotarou Henoji * : Emperor Bacchushund (Voice) * : Empress Hysteria (Voice) * : Prince Buldont (Voice) * : Princess Multiwa (Voice) ** : Princess Multiwa's Human Form * : Bomber the Great (Voice) * : Acha (Voice) * : Kocha (Voice) * : CameraTrick (Voice, Movie) * : FaucetChuck (Voice, Movie) * : Barlo Soldier (Voice, Movie) * : Barlo Soldier (Voice, Movie) * : Narrator Suit actors * : Oh Red (main), Red Blocker (main), Ohranger Robo, Buster Ohranger Robo, Oh Blocker, Empress Hysteria * : Oh Red (sub), Red Blocker (sub), Bara Revenger * : Oh Green (main), Green Blocker (main) * : Oh Green (sub), Green Blocker (sub) * : Oh Blue, Blue Blocker, Emperor Bacchushund, Red Puncher * : Oh Yellow (main), Yellow Blocker (main) * : Oh Yellow (sub), Yellow Blocker (sub) * : Oh Pink (main), Pink Blocker (main) * : Oh Pink (sub), Pink Blocker (sub), Acha * : King Ranger * : Tackle Boy * : Ohranger Robo, Emperor Baccushund, Gunmajin, Oh Blocker * : Prince Buldont, Kaiser Buldont * : Princess Multiwa * : Machine Beasts, Barlo Soldiers * : Machine Beasts, Barlo Soldiers * : Machine Beasts, Barlo Soldiers * : Machine Beasts, Barlo Soldiers Stage Shows * Ohranger Stage Show at Return of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Korakuen Yuenchi * Ohranger Stage Show at Final Battle Korakuen Yuenchi * Ohranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes * is a pun on , , and the Japanese word for . "O.H." was also given as the acronym for "Overtech Hardware", the organization the team is part of, adding to the pun. *This season, like it's successor season Carranger, would be notable for being anniversary series for the Super Sentai franchise and would pave the way for future anniversaries to come. For Ohranger in particular, it would be considered the 20th anniversary of the very first Sentai series, Himitsu Sentai Goranger which, alongside followup J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, had become fully acknowledged as part of the Super Sentai franchise. Yet while it would attempt to depict itself as the 20th anniversary series, Ohranger's position as the 19th series would ultimately make the next true Sentai anniversary held off until 2001's Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, which would be the 25th Sentai (though 26 years after Goranger) and make every subsequent anniversary follow from every five series post-Goranger, not every five years. *This is the last season to have the annual Sentai movie (with the exception of Kyukyu GoGo-V the Movie: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior) until the release of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars. Coincidentally, both the end and the start of the Sentai films occur alongside anniversary seasons. *This is also the first season to have a "Vs. series movie", where the current Sentai encounters the previous year's sentai, starting with Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger. *Hiroshi Miyauchi, who had previously played Akira Shinmei in Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and Soukichi Banba in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, appears here as Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura Category:Sentai Season Category:Mystic Arms *